Marty's Secret
by staticrhubarb
Summary: Marty McFly and Calvin Marty Klein DO look alike, but what will it take for George and Lorraine to realise this?
1. My Destiny

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Back to the Future, I DON'T OWN IT. It belongs to the two Bobs. And perhaps Universal, but I ain't sure.**

George and Lorraine stood together at the door as they watched Marty Klein running away.

"Marty," Lorraine pondered quietly, more to herself than to George. "Such a nice name."

George tightened his arm around her and led her back inside. He thought back over the last week. It certainly had been an eventful time, but he never thought that at the end of it he would be here, standing with his arm around Lorraine Baines – the prettiest girl in school; the girl he had idolised for as long as he could remember.

"Lorraine," George whispered softly in her ear. "You're my destiny…" He stroked her cheek, and kissed her gently.

She sighed contentedly, as they walked back into the gym to dance.

**I know it's only a shortie, but my creative juices are flowing right now, so with any luck the next chapter should be up within the next day or two.**


	2. Kids?

**Nope, between now and yesterday I haven't bought the rights to BTTF. None of the characters are mine. Yadda Yadda… **

George woke up late the next morning. He knew it was the weekend, so he didn't need to be up for school, but he also knew his father would be in his room shortly, getting him to go to the store to get the morning newspaper.

Reluctantly, he clambered out of bed and got dressed, thinking about last night. He still couldn't quite believe that he had kissed Lorraine Baines.

As he was combing his hair, he thought back to what Marty had said.

"_If you guys ever have kids, and one of them, when he's 8 years old _accidentally_ sets fire to the living room rug, go easy on him…"_

Kids? Sure, he had kissed Lorraine last night, but they weren't even dating. Kids were the last thing on his mind. And even if, by some miracle, they _did_ get married and have kids, how could Marty know if one of them would set the rug on fire? It certainly seemed an odd thing to say.

Pulling a coat on, George shrugged it off. _He probably just wanted to say something interesting when he left, instead of just goodbye. He _was_ a strange guy. But if he was Doctor Brown's nephew, I suppose that goes without saying._

* * *

Lorraine was up early on Sunday. She was so excited – she couldn't wait to see George again. She had planned their entire future together in her head. They would have three kids – a boy and two girls. She would, of course, call the boy Martin – short for Marty. And she wanted to call the girls Danielle and Linda. They would live in a big house and have lots of money, three cars, and two television sets…

It hadn't occurred to her that they weren't even dating yet.

She decided she would go to Lou's to meet up with Babs and Betty, and tell them everything about what happened last night. She grabbed a jacket and walked out of the house.

George left the store with the local paper clutched in his hand. Not wanting to return home to do his homework and chores just yet, he went into Lou's Café, ordered a Pepsi and sat down to read the paper.

On the front page, there was an article about the clock tower – it had been struck by lightning at about 10:00 last night, permanently stopping the clock. George flicked through a couple of pages, disinterested. But suddenly, he saw a photograph which caught his eye…

**Hmmmm – it's a cliffhanger. It's still not a very long chapter, but the story is starting to develop. Please tell me what you think – your reviews are what keep people writing!**


	3. Pepsi

**Sorry for the long wait! I've suffered from a severe case of writer's block. Forgive me if this chapter is really rubbish, but I'm tired and grumpy and I just wanted to get it finished today**.

**I still don't own Back to the Future. If I did, I'd have this huge mansion in Hollywood and Michael J Fox would be mine! Ahem. On with the story…**

George stared at the photo, unaware that Lorraine and her two friends had just entered the café. It showed an image from last night's school dance. It was a picture of Marty on the guitar! The caption read: _Mystery teen rocks School Dance. _

Rocks? George looked confused. But then when he thought about it, he supposed it could only mean that the dance was shaken up by the, well, _interesting_ (as Lorraine had put it) music of the previous night. And so it had!

Busily buried in the newspaper, George had failed to notice that Lorraine had spotted him and come to sit opposite him in the booth, closely followed by Babs and Betty. Suddenly, the girls could contain themselves no longer, and burst into fits of giggles, startling George and making him drop his newspaper.

"Lorraine! What are you doing here?" George stammered.

"George, last night was, well, unforgettable. I'd really love to go out with you again sometime, if you'd like?"

George couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lorraine. Lorraine Baines, the girl he had kissed last night – she wanted to go out with him again… it was like a dream come true.

He never thought that _any_ girl would ever go out with him – he was the geekiest guy in Hill Valley, but now, all thanks to Marty…

Suddenly, George was aware of the fact that nobody had spoken for several minutes. He racked his brains for something to say. Anything. He just had to say something; anything was better than the long embarrassing silence.

"I like Pepsi."

Yeah, he really shouldn't have said anything.

**Grrrrrrr…I'm sorry it's a short chapter – doesn't even take up one page of Microsoft Word, but I really needed to update it so people know I haven't forgotten it.**

**Cheesy ending, but not a cliff-hanger! Woo! **

**I'll try and update more quickly next time…but for now just give that button down there a little click and leave me your review! **


	4. History project

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…blah blah blah**

**A/N: Wow – this fic hasn't been updated for AGES. Sorry about that, but here is the next instalment. We're writing short stories in English at the moment so the creative juices are flowing! So hopefully there will be a faster update next time.**

**Anyway, it's a bit of a jump into the future now – 30 years. Read on…**

_30 years later… _

_November 13th 1985_

The sunlight streamed through the window of 17 year old Marty McFly's bedroom. The teenager, who had once again fallen asleep in his clothes, opened his eyes blearily and looked around.

Even now, 2 months after his time travel adventure with Doc Brown, he felt disorientated when he woke up in this room, this reality.

In the original timeline, Marty was, to put it bluntly, a total slob. He left clothes strewn all over the floor of his room, magazines and cassette tapes were scattered all over the place, and his guitar was left dumped in a corner.

His alcoholic mother would never come in to clean the room; she was content to sit on the couch with a bottle of vodka, watching whatever was on the TV.

Now, however, the room was spotless. All clothes were neatly folded and put in drawers (that had never existed previously); magazines were put into files; cassettes on a rack and, the best improvement in Marty's opinion: the brand new, shiny black electric guitar, complete with leather case and stand.

Marty stood up and stretched, and tried to remember what he had to do today. Monday. School. History project. _Shit. _

He had completely forgotten about the history project he had to do – and it was due in today! And Miss Hale, his history teacher, was not one to cross.

The class was working in groups, and had had two weeks to find out about Hill Valley: Past, Present and Future. Marty was supposed to be researching the past, and if he didn't bring his part of the project, his group would flunk history!

He glanced at the alarm clock above his bed. 7:15. Well – he still had time. Good job he was up early today; he hadn't been able to sleep properly since he'd returned from 1885.

Sitting at the breakfast table, Marty tried to think where he would get enough information for his project. Sure – he had been to Hill Valley in the past, but for almost the entire time, he was more worried about trying to get his parents together and getting home than looking at what type of coats people were wearing.

He supposed he could always just ask his parents, but they would either take ages to come up with anything, or berate him for not being more organised with his schoolwork.

He racked his brain for other ideas, but kept getting distracted by his family; Linda going on about her latest boyfriends, and Dave complaining about the pile of paperwork he had to complete for tomorrow. Eventually, Marty gave up. He'd have to confess to his parents if he wanted any chance at all of not flunking history.

Right on cue, George entered the room.

"Morning, everyone!" he called cheerfully.

"Morning, Dad," came the droned response. Marty watched as his father sat down and picked up the morning paper, waiting for the right moment to drop the bombshell.

"Hey, Dad – remember that history project I told you about a few weeks ago?" Marty asked, tentatively, waiting for the reply with baited breath.

George answered without looking up. "Vividly, thank you Marty. Why?"

Marty paused, wondering how best to phrase his problem. "I, err, haven't quite finished it yet, and its due in today."

George lowered the newspaper, and eyed his son carefully. "How much of it have you done?" he asked, guessing what the answer was going to be.

"Well, erm, I haven't _quite_ got around to starting it yet, actually," Marty muttered in a low voice.

With a sigh, George folded up his newspaper and stood up. He fixed Marty with a gaze that quite clearly said _"I'm not impressed"_ and indicated for Marty to follow him.

Marty was led into his parent's bedroom, feeling guilty that he hadn't done his project before gallivanting through time, but then quickly thought that it had been worth it. His life now was so much better than what it had been before; he never wanted to return to his former timeline.

George was in the process of clambering onto the bed at this point, trying to reach the top shelf of his cupboard, where a huge cardboard box stood. After several attempts of trying to retrieve the box, George succeeded and threw it down onto the bed in a cloud of dust.

"Now," George said. "Let's have a look to see what we can find in here..."

**Yay! Long chapter, finally! Actually it's not that long, but l will write a longer one...bear with me.I've left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger. You'll have to wait to find out what's in the box... So to fill up the waiting time, why not leave a review? Cheesy grin**


	5. Pondering

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine...**

**A/N: NOVEMBER 12TH! YAY! ahem**

**Anyway, please leave a review if you read this. It's only polite.**

* * *

George carefully lifted the lid of the obviously old box, revealing what looked like a stack of Dave's paperwork 30 years in the future.

On closer inspection, however, Marty realised that the box was in fact filled with hundreds of old newspapers.

"They go back as far as 1955!" George said. "I started writing stories when I was your age, and kept the newspapers for inspiration. They helped me a lot. Do you think they'll work at all in your project?"

Marty gaped at his father, wishing he could always catch a break like this when he was risking being in trouble. He was almost lost for words.

"Ye...yeah, thanks Dad!" Marty stammered as George placed the considerably heavy box into Marty's arms.

"Do you want a hand with it?" George asked, uncertainly.

"Nah I'll be fine; I'll take the truck," Marty said, trying to give his father an appreciative look; a somewhat difficult feat when carrying a cardboard box which seemed weigh the same as a small Indian elephant.

Without warning, the bottom of the box suddenly burst open, showering the floor in dust and old newspapers.

"Shit," George and Marty both said at the same time.

They spent the next 10 minutes trying to gather up all of the newspapers, and chatting about various things; the courthouse, Jennifer, the Toyota truck...

Marty enjoyed it. He hadn't spent any quality time with the new version of his father yet, and found that he was completely different to the wreck he had been in the original timeline.

Before his book had been published George had studied the theory of life on other planets, and after 3 years discovered a star (which he had, of course, named Lorraine after his loving wife). He had received a $10000 grant to research alien theories further, and travelled the world investigating the possibilities of life beyond Earth. It was when he returned home that he had begun to write his book.

Marty was fascinated by the amazing life his father had led so far, even perhaps a little jealous about his round-the-world jaunts. But, he reminded himself, none of that really compares to travelling through time, preventing his parents falling in love, risking being erased from existence, saving his future son and daughter from decades in prison and participating in a Wild West shootout; in reality all within the space of 2 days.

Eventually, all the newspapers were back in the box. George helped Marty pick it up and carry it to the truck.

"Have fun," George smiled and waved as his son reversed the truck off the drive.

Marty flashed his father a sarcastic smile before driving away.

Suddenly, George heard Lorraine calling him from inside the house.

"George? George! Why is there dust all over our bed?" Lorraine barked. If there was one thing Lorraine Baines McFly could not stand it was dust, and when their bedroom was covered in it, George knew he was in trouble.

Quickly, George decided that a trip to town was probably in order to avoid Lorraine's rampage. Grabbing his coat from inside the garage, he jumped into the car and drove off towards Hill Valley.

As he drove past Lou's Aerobic Studio, he reminisced about how it used to be Lou's Café, and thought about all the time he had spent in there, writing his science-fiction stories, spending time with Lorraine and, he grimaced, getting the shit kicked out of him by Biff and his gang.

Well, it seemed that those days were far behind him now. George smiled at this thought before moving on to find a place to park the car.

* * *

As he was walking down the street, he passed a shop he hadn't noticed before, selling men's clothes and aftershaves. There was a big laminated sign in the window, proclaiming a special offer on all Calvin Klein underwear.

_Calvin Klein_, George pondered. _The name of that kid in 1955...or was it Marty? I don't remember. _

He carried on walking, stopping by the Texaco. He remembered! Marty, the guy who taught George to stick up for himself, fight for the woman he loved and played at the school dance when he and Lorraine had shared their first kiss.

As George thought about it more, he realised that that Marty kid had been in the paper the very next day. He must still have a copy of the article somewhere; he'd given his son a whole box of newspapers that very morning!

He resolved to search through the box of papers as soon as Marty got home from school. He hoped that Marty had done well in his History project; he didn't know how he would react if Marty flunked again.

_I'll get the car, _George thought. _With a bit of luck Lorraine may have calmed down by now..._

* * *

**Yes, finally we have a quick update from me, I hope you are thrilled. I worked extra hard on it in honour of it being November 12th! **

**So now, you know the drill. Coffee, biscuit, read and review!**


	6. Sleepy afternoons

**Disclaimer: If I said it was mine, would you believe me anyway? **

**A/N: I decided I couldn't put it off any longer – so I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know that I've updated! Yay! And it's been a whole year…exactly! I'm impressed! Happy November 12th, guys!**

**So I hope you like – please review and tell me what you think!**

Dazed, Marty sat in his truck in the corner of the school parking lot. He didn't dare believe it: A+! He'd never gotten anything like an A+ in school before – always being content with Bs and Cs in his projects.

Still in awe of his own achievement, Marty turned the key to start the engine. The smooth sound of the Toyota engine came to life beneath the seats, and Marty smiled to himself.

He really did love this reality.

George took a deep breath before entering the house – he still couldn't be sure if Lorraine had calmed down properly yet.

But, after taking a quick glance around it seemed the coast was clear. For now, at least.

Hanging up his coat, George wandered into the kitchen, deciding that he could really go for a cool glass of milk – maybe chocolate, if they had any. While he was fumbling around in the cupboards, the corner of his eye caught a note on the table.

Abandoning his search for the chocolate milk, George picked up the paper and squinted at it, whilst a nagging thought at the back of his mind reminded him that he needed his glasses to read the note.

Bringing the paper closer to his face, George could make out his wife's neat and curly handwriting:

_Gone out to Lone Pine Mall with the girls. Will be back later._

_Buy milk – we're all out!_

_-Lorraine x_

Sighing, George grabbed his coat and headed for the front door. It seemed that he wouldn't get a second to himself today.

_I could really do with another set of hands! _Marty thought as he strained to carry the heavy box of old newspapers out of the truck.

Manoeuvring carefully around the obstacles in the garage – particularly his old skateboard, Marty successfully managed to get the box to the front door.

Pausing to catch his breath, he fiddled around in his pockets to find his front door keys. Finding nothing, he tried to think where they could be.

_Shit! _It suddenly hit him – he'd left the keys in his denim jacket – which was currently hung up** inside** the house on the coat hook.

_But then_, he thought, _there is always the other way in…_

Heading over to the back gate, he pulled it open and disappeared behind the house. A quick sliding noise and a thud, and Marty was in his room.

He sat on his bed, tired from his day at school. Forgetting about the box of papers still sitting by the front door, he switched on the radio and drifted slowly off to sleep…

Milk in hand, George McFly headed for home, determined to have the peaceful afternoon he had planned.

What he hadn't counted on was the pile of newspapers he had given to Marty earlier – completely littering his driveway.

Grumbling to himself that it must be one of those days, George set about to picking up all the newspapers and putting them back in the box.

15 minutes later, the job was done, and George could finally see himself settling down for an afternoon of relaxation. He hauled up the box of papers and, struggling, let himself in.

Dumping the box on the kitchen table, he resolved that he didn't have the energy to make himself a chocolate milk, and simply slumped on the sofa, closing his eyes peacefully.

* * *

Lorraine was happy. It had been a long time since she had been out shopping with her friends – but it seemed that today she had made up for it. Lone Pine Mall, it seemed, had been completely bought out by the McFly and her pals.

As she turned the car onto the driveway, she sighed. She wished she could make more time for her friends, but being married to an author, her social life was constantly taken up with George's book signings and award shows and a whole manner of other events. And then there was the housework… and Marty…and…

"Marty?" She called as she let herself in. "George? Marty? Is anyone home?"

She shrugged and dumped her many shopping bags in the hallway, where they would no doubt be tripped over by her resident sleepy teenager in the morning.

Walking into the kitchen, she noticed with a glimmer of annoyance the milk carton that had not been put in the fridge, but instead left next to the dusty box of old newspapers.

But the annoyance ebbed away when she glanced over to the lounge and saw her husband, sprawled on the sofa and fast asleep. She smiled softly, and headed towards the kitchen door.

Except she saw something which caught her eye – a newspaper on top of the box, with the headline: **Mystery teen rocks School Dance.**

**And let the discussion begin!**

**Please read and review – and I promise I will update more quickly this time!!**

**Happy November 12th!**


End file.
